bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zerozaki Arma
Zerozaki Arma (備砲零崎, Arma Zerozaki), swordsmith, scientist and assassin, Zerozaki is a radical figure within the Arma clan. Ridiculed for his past failures, they only served to motivate him until he did what few others could do. He has obtained powers in ways none thought possible and continues to evolve. Despite the lack of acknowledgement from the rest of his clan, he has since gained notority, especially due to his profession as an assassin-for-hire. While the current leader of the Arma clan, wishes to put aside the hatred for the Satonaka's, Zerozaki seeks their complete and total annihilation. Appearance Personality History Equipment Yōkibusō (妖寄武装, Parasitic-Armament): Kurokiri (黒霧, Black Mist): One of the earliest experiments performed, which resulted in his gradual Hollowification. It is substance that manifests itself as the "mask" worn over his face, which faciliates this artificial hollowification. Unlike a Vizard, anyone in theory, should be able to bond with and use this armament to obtain the powers of a Hollow. However, this success was only partial, by doing so, it had permanently bonded to Zerozaki, binding itself to his soul, until the two are no longer indistinguishable from each other. This failure however affords Zerozaki numerous abilities: *'Highly Resistant to Mind-Affecting Effects:' The mask of Kurokiri not only provides Zerozaki with his Hollow-based powers, but it also acts as a powerful defense against the mind-affecting effects that makes it difficult to manipulate his mind in nearly any capacity. This defensive mechanism seems to stem from the armaments heightened primal instincts, along with its unique spiritual energy absorption capabilities, which render these powers useless against him. Consequently this makes him immune to many of the unique abilities the Satonaka's are famous for, and allows him to fight against them on equal ground without worry. *'Spiritual Decomposition of the Elements:' Zerozaki's body has been modified so much by the effects of his armaments and self-inflicted experimentation that his reiatsu is able to deconstruct the spiritual bonds that hold compose any element created through the use of spiritual energy. It's unclear how this process functions, but it is speculated that he does either by causing his spiritual particles to assimilate with the element and "vibrate" causing the spiritual particles to tear themselves apart. The second theory is that his spiritual energy contains a rough blueprint of the element composition, and acts as a sort of virus, infecting the spiritually constructed element. Regardless, Zerozaki proves himself nigh immune to the elemental manipulations of the Satonaka's. *'Spiritual Absorption:' Zerozaki can consume and absorb the essence of other spiritual beings. By absorbing the essence of his enemies he can continue to evolve gaining newfound powers. He "devours" his victims in a most unusual but cruel way. He makes use of his integrated spell Disintegrating Circle, which causes black chains to wrap around his victim. It then begins to break down their spiritual composition in an agonizing fashion, pulling them towards his being as they are absorbed into his body in a bloody mess. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Zerozaki possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual level, even for a Vizard. His spiritual power is considered "worlds apart" from other Shinigami and Arrancar, possessing an unusal and unnatural composition. Only those who are within close enough range to see Zerozaki have been able to determine its depths, and even then, it is extremely difficult. His spiritual power is so dense, that it the emitted reiatsu actually obscures the senses, making it extremely difficult sense his location. He is very much like a ghost, as even when he is "conversing" with others in the same room, it's almost as if he actually wasnt there. Their only support that he's even there is their visual senses, and he has proven himself to fool even those. His spiritual power is black in color with a green outline, and at times one can see this spiritual energy trace itself through the shadows under his mask. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Zerozaki shows immense insight and understanding of tactics, strategy and the events occuring around him. He is an exceptional analyst, able to detect the smallest details about his opponents, and is adept at finding and exploiting the weaknesses of his opponents techniques. As he can read the thoughts of those around him, he is incredibly adept at reading their inner desires, and can discern a lot about an opponent from simple observation, and has shown to emulate some of their physical techniques, such as adapting his own swordsmanship and speed to his opponents should they prove sufficiently skilled. Master Scienst & Inventor: Zerozaki is a swordsmith of the Arma clan, though due to the failure of his earlier experiments, garnered much criticism to his abilities. As a result he began to experiment in splicing hollow-based spirits in various capacities to create his own unique and powerful Parasitic Armament. It is only in recent years, that his efforts have paid off, creating a new age of weaponry, the perfect living weapon --himself. Telepathic Impressions: Zerozaki does not use verbal communication to express his thoughts, in fact, it appears he is incapable of doing so. While his experiments have yielded varying positive results, they have also robbed him of his ability to communicate vocally. To that end he was forced to develop a new means of communication, and with his armaments developed/evolved, until he obtained the ability to view thoughts as waves, and "send" his thoughts to touch theirs in a similar fashion to telepathy. It is through these waves that he projects his thoughts which are recieved as "impressions" or visualizations of any given sense. For the recipient it is very strange, as they are somehow able to interpert these "images" as both sight, sound, smell and touch. They are extremely vivid as though one were currently experiencing it, though functionally this results in roughly the same level of communication as if he were to speak. However this ability is at times extremely useful as it is silent communication, and for Zerozaki it apparently works across great distances. So as long as a creature is within sight he is able to send these messages. Master Assassin: One of Zerozaki's most distinguishing characteristics is the fact that he is able to move with an almost supernatural level of stealth, never emitting any form of sound without effort. Even when attacking, there are no accompanying sounds indicating an attack, making him an extremely capable assassin, as he can regularly catch his opponents off-guard. His Sonido also lacks the accompanying "booming" sound when moving, further illustrating his mastery of stealth. Zerozaki can also blend seamlessly with the environment to become entirely invisible to the naked eye, even to those with spiritual awareness. This effect is an optical illusion, as his reiatsu causes the light to bend around him, and is very potent in its effectiveness. Immense Strength: Despite his frame, Zerozaki possesses considerable physical strength, that is further augmented by his enormous spiritual power. His power however is finely tuned, and channeled into his blows with an incredible degree of precision, ensuring that he does not lose not an ounce of power. If he chose to, his attacks could cause wide-spread destruction in their wake, which alone is a testament to the level of skill and finesse he has been able to attain despite his fearsome power. Immense Speed: Zerozaki is capable of tremendous levels of speeds, so much so that he can a large number of "speed clones" in an instant. Furthermore by projecting his thoughts into his opponent, he can more easily create feints and send these speed clones to attack or perform maneuvers almost as if they were real while at the same time preparing his own counterattack. He is exceptionally quick and possesses lightning fast reflexes, reacting instantly to attacks from opponents with unique powers and traps set by them. Immense Endurance: Zerozaki demonstrates a monstrous level of endurance, enduring punishments that would have killed even Espada. Whether this is due to him being a Hollow, an indomitable willpower or both is unknown, but has proven himself to be withstand constant assaults yet never once show signs of fatigue or lapses in his combat ability. Master Swordsmanship Specialist & Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zerozaki blends his swordsmanship with his hand-to-hand combat skills into a seamless and deadly style. He wields his Zanpakutou in a reverse grip, executing lightning quick strikes combined with fluid unarmed attacks, interchanging between them as necessary. His attacks are very deceptive in nature, and is he is able to effortlessly shift into long-stringed combo's against his opponent, incorporating not just his swordsmanship or his hand-to-hand combat skills, but also his magic and Hollow powers. He is unlike most fighters, and will attack at full strength from the very start of combat. Despite the high-speed and precision blows of his fighting style, he is mistaken for a berserker due to the sheer ferocity of his attacks and his cunning tenacity. He has used his skills to annihilate more powerful opponents who are unable to cope with his skill as he is an utterly silent, and devious opponent. Sonido Master: Zerozaki's speed is perhaps his greatest strength, as he is able to so fast that he can switch places with his speed clones. He is fast enough to outmaneuver nearly every opponent he's come across, and combined with his immense skill in stealth can very easily sneak up on his opponents even in the midst of combat. His speed is also somewhat adaptable to his opponents, should they prove to be just as fast as he, and is able to with a mere glance, observe his opponents movements, and change the cadence of his own Sonido to keep up with his opponents. Kidō Practitioner: Zerozaki is knowledgeable in the art of Kido, however he has rarely used any spells, beyond a smattering of spells, all of which are binding. However he demonstrates tremendous skill in their usage. Unlike the standard colors attributed to each spell, Zerozaki's spells are all inherently black in color with a green outline. *''Binding Spell #9: Geki'' (撃, Strike): This spell engulfs the target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Zerozaki makes frequent use of this spell, often casting it on his targets while hiding. His version however tends to erupt from the targets own shadow, covering them in a black outline, and is many times more potent than what the spells rank would otherwise indicate. Furthermore, with a single casting Zerozaki can affect multiple targets at once without losing power. This spell is powerful enough to affect Arrancar and Captain-level opponents, though only momentarily. *''Binding Spell #9: Hōrin'' (崩輪, Disintegrating Circle): Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. ''Another spell favored by Zerozaki, and mastered to such a degree that he can effortlessly cast this spell without uttering its incantation or name. Furthermore his mastery of this spell allows him to manifest an incredibly large number of these "chains" which uses to trap his opponents or their weapons, or overwhelm his opponents. He has also demonstrated the ability to remotely cast the spell, by having its point of origin originate elsewhere. He is also skilled enough to channel his destructive magic through these tendrils, such as Byakurai or Haien for similar effects. *Binding Spell #21: Sekienton'' (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape): Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb. Fitting with his assassin motif, Zerozaki is very skilled with this technique, and has incorporated it use into his standard tactics. As with all of his spells the smoke produced by this technique is black, and can use it almost reflexively in combat. Like Hōrin he can remotely cast the spell, to appear in any area within sight, and often uses it to disorient opponents who more often than not rely on their sight to fight. *''Binding Spell #26: Kyokko'' (曲光, Curved Light): Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object. The user is able to stick out any part of their body though it can may be seen. ''A spell that has been internalized by Zerozaki, to such extents that it is more accurate to call it one of his Hollow abilities. He doesnt require the incantation nor the name of the spell to put this into use, and will make frequent use of its reiatsu suppressing ability to quickly mask his presence in the midst of combat. The technique is potent enough that he can maintain its effects even while attacking, although its effectiveness is reduced. A skilled opponent will still be able to sense his reiatsu the moment he initiates an attack. Zanpakutou '''Emonzaemon' (右衛門左衛門, lit. "Right Defense Gate, Left Defense Gate") is the name of Zerozaki's Zanpakutō. It is unique in that exists as two separate Zanpakutō, though its appearance is quite decieving. At first glance it appears as an ordinary katana, however both the sword and the end of the sheath can be drawn revealing a pair of kodachi. One has a rectangular cross guard while the other has no guard at all, but both have the same black handle. Typically the Zanpakutou is sheathed behind his back. The sheath and Zanpakutou are not visible and instead are manifested by grasping the air with his hands, which summons the blades. Shikai: Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: Bankai Special Ability: Hollowification During the earlier years of his experimentation to create a parasitic weapon, Zerozaki bonded the Kurokiri to his body, using himself as the test subject. He had hoped to create a weapon that would destroy the Satonaka clan, by recreating the Hollowification, and binding it to an armament, allowing any who wielded it to obtain its benefits. However his success was short lived, as he had only been partially successful, and once bonded the armament became apart of him. As a result he obtained an artificial Hollowification, in which no inner hollow exists, instead existing as both a seperate entity, but one that is wholly apart from him. Essentially it is a hollow of pure instinct, with no "will" or personality to direct it, allowing Zerozaki to maintain dominance. However, with each being he slays, his powers constantly evolve, granting him numerous hollow related powers and abilities. Enhanced Cero: Zerozaki's Cero is exceedingly powerful, capable of overwhelming the strength of most high-level destructive spells. He has shown to be able to control the size and width of any given Cero fired, from being its standard wave, dealing wide-spread destruction, to forming it into a deadly lance, further increasing its penetration power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a green color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. High-Speed Regeneration: Zerozaki demonstrates incredible regenerative capabilities, and has shown varying degree's of its potency. He is able to regenerate his limbs, and at times has taken blows that have literally blown half his body off, only to regenerate them seconds later. However this power is not without its weaknesses as he cannot regenerate his internal organs, and requires sufficient energy to facilitate the regeneration. Enhanced Hierro: Refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power, however Zerozaki seems to demonstrate many of its qualities, as his skin is extremely durable, even for the standards of actual Arrancar. He is able to deflect Shikai-enhanced attacks with frightening ease. His skin also seems to be extremely resistant towards the effects of Kido, similarily batting aside high level spells, and simply ripping binding spells apart with his bare hands. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Zerozaki shown has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Enhanced Pesquisa: Zerozaki appears to be highly skilled in the use of Arrancar technique, given that he can track his quarry over great distances. It is believed that this ability is closely linked with his ability to send "thought impressions", and is perhaps an evolved power. He is not only able to feel the flow and concentration of spiritual energy, but to see it and track the "imprints" it has left. These imprints enable Zerozaki to track a target, even years after they've left a place, and to determine their movements at the time, as well as who they've met. He possesses tremendous skill with this ability, that he can determine what events transpired even after they've happened, by tracking the flow of reishi, as well as the individuals emotional state. Enhanced Bala: Zerozaki has shown to use this normally Arrancar exclusive technique, though given that he as a Hollow who has dominated his Shinigami half, it can be assumed that such powers are within his reach. He is exceptionally skilled with the use of Bala, and beyond firing a standard "bullet" can shape them into energy weapons: generally black/green daggers. He uses them to aid in his fight to overwhelm his opponents with attacks from various angles, and can manifest them remotely. They are quite powerful, having the same level of strength as one of his physical attacks, his immense physical strength included. Soul-Body Separation: This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because Hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. Zerozaki has demonstrated use of this ability, during his forearys into the human world to hunt down former Shinigami for sport at the beset of the Arma Clan to help "train" his abilities. Acidic Touch: Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies that all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is shown to get burned as if acid were poured onto it. Zerozaki also displays use of this ability and it is potent enough to affect even spiritual creatures. His unarmed attacks are particularly potent as a result due to the acidic affect. Telekinesis: Zerozaki has also demonstrated the ability of telekinesis. He appears to do so by manipulating the properties of his reiatsu, into either binding, attracting or repelling his opponents or any object within range. 'Stats' Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Illuminate Void Category:Fanon Character Category:Vizard Category:Hollow Category:Male